User blog:RM97/Vampire Hunter D Cosmology Blog
Introduction Since its inception in 1983, Vampire Hunter D has been one of the most influential and popular fictional series that blends a unique combination of Horror, Fantasy, Action, and Science Fiction to deliver an unprecedented tale of a Dhampir named D in his supernatural adventures. The story is set against the backdrop of a Post-Apocalyptic period on Earth where the year is 12,090 AD and the world is ruled with an Iron-Fist by the Nobles, Race of Vampires known for their scientific and physical prowess while feared for their occult nature and brutality. The Nobles have spread their crazed spawns, genetically engineered mutants, mythological beasts, and even extradimensional demons all across the globe and has even asserted their influence and activities in different universes and dimensions. The following blog would chart and depict the cosmology of the Vampire Hunter D series by following the lore and stuffs from the novels. The Universes The VHDverse contains numerous universes and parallel universes that form the Multiverse and so far we get to know about some of them with some details. The universes and parallel dimensions are shown in the VHDverse are: * The Main Universe/Real World: The main universe, also called the "Real World" is the Universe where the stories of Vampire Hunter D occurs focusing on the adventures of D. The Real World is a Universe with multiple galaxies and is likely infinite in size due to statement from the Greylancer Novel. Moreover, Baron Alpulpa also stated that the Universe is infinitely vast in his association of lowly maggots with humans and the brains of Nobles with that of the size of the Universe which not even the human brains can comprehend. Either way, the Main Universe is a Space-Time continuum that is possibly infinite in size and where the adventures and story of VHD take place. * The Parallel Universes/Dimensions: The parallel universes are the different universes, realms, and dimensions that exist alongside the main Universe but not much information has been given on them except for certain quotes and descriptions in the Novels. Such as in the case of the Sun Medals as well as the Dimensional Cannon in the Greylancer Novel, the parallel universe where energy was drawn from and dimensions where records were sealed in Twin Shadowed Knight, and so on. The nobles were stated to have developed technology that allowed them to access extradimensional realms which can be accredited to Nobles being able to easily access parallel universes. * Shangri-La: Shangri-La is a distant parallel dimension/universe that is stated to be a Utopia for the Nobles and was mentioned in Pale Fallen Angel. Discovered after combining ancient demonology and advanced quantum mechanics along with the consumption of thousands of years and millions of lives, Shangri-La is stated to be a land which is spoken of in legends of the Nobility and where many Nobles seek refuge to live peacefully for all of eternity. * Realm of Guides: While Shangri-La is stated to be a Utopia for the Nobles, however, reaching it is nearly impossible by normal regular means for the Nobles. As such, with the help of ancient demonology, they were able to invoke the Guides, a race of Extradimensional Demonic beings, to lead them to the land of Shangri-La provided they gave ritual sacrifices to the Guides. Shown in Pale Fallen Angel, not much is known about the guides except for the fact that they are fearsome hooded beings from a different realm who answered the Nobles in ancient rituals and would enter contracts with them. * Realm of OSB: Mentioned in the Greylancer Novel and [https://i.imgur.com/7hghP29_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium even hinted in Twin Shadowed Knight], the realm of the OSB is the universe or dimension where the OSB or the Outer Space Beings allegedly originated from. While it has also been stated that the OSB came from the depths of space, this can be interpreted as the OSB's entrance to the Main Universe from their Realm and their subsequent crusade and destruction of the planets in the Universe for Tens of Thousands of years till reaching Earth. * Dirac Sea/Negative Zone: The Dirac Sea (Also called the Negative Zone) is a quantum realm of infinite negative mass and nonexistent volume, which can be entered either by getting crushed by a high powered gravity field or by getting BFR'd by a Lovecraftian God. The Dirac Sea was first mentioned in Fortress Of The Elder God, and was mentioned again in White Devil Mountain as well as in the recent novel, The Tiger In Winter. * Dream World: The Dream World is a Universe sized realm containing Nigh-Infinite energy. The Dream World is where everyone's consciousness or soul wanders to when they sleep. The dream world is prominently shown in the novel Bedeviled Stagecoach where the retrieval unit of Duke Sinistre called LUI, is able to attack from the Dream World and is capable of turning reality into dreams as well as dreams into reality. * King Minos' Labyrinth: King Minos' Labyrinth is a vast endless extradimensional dungeon that was created in the Legend by the legendary craftsman Daedalus in ancient times where a half man half bull called the Minotaur, a creature born to the king’s consort, was locked away before written history. [https://i.imgur.com/1ao6eRK_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium Shown in the novel Tyrant's Star Parts 3 & 4, the Sacred Ancestor was able to create it and the realm was stated to be enclosed by something other than four-dimensional space which even distorted Lefty's sense of direction]. * Extradimensional Dungeon: Shown in the novel Tyrant's Star Parts 3 & 4, the Extradimensional Dungeon is a realm which houses the Secret Weapon aka Valcua Two, locked by the Sacred Ancestor and the key is available to Valcua only when he desperately needs it. * Sigma's Sealed Dimensions: Shown in the novel Tyrant's Star Parts 1 & 2, Sigma's Sealed Dimensions are unending four-dimensional distorted realms which can trap its foes inside such as in the cases of D and Duchess Miranda. * The Nothingness: The Nothingness is a vast realm of Nothingness/Nonexistence/Void which is able to erase anything or anyone that gets dropped in it. Shown in the novel Undead Island, the Nothingness is a space that does not exists at all and which was used by the Dukes and Barons of the Island to seal D. It is to be noted that the realm was stated to be completely void and that no mathematical construct can exist in it which was referring to the mathematical structure theory as well as the mathematical structure of the universe hypothesis which states that anything is a mathematical structure which is defined by mathematical sets and coordinates including Physical Reality itself. Therefore, it can be stated that The Nothingness is a realm that exists on the flip side of the existence i.e. on the flip side of the multiverse where Nothingness/Nonexistence/Void resides. * Astral Realm: The Astral Realm is the name of the realm created by D's mind in the novel Twin Shadowed Knight. The realm was created by D's mind when he received instructions from Menda on how to get access to Muma. The realm is a Metaphysical dimension which is infinite in size as it houses an infinite sized gate made from an aspect of the Sacred Ancestor's mental defense. D is able to draw energy from the entire realm and cut the gate which then influences reality and shows him, Twin D, and Mia the road to Muma. * Afterlife/Hereafter: The afterlife (also called the Hereafter) is a place where souls travel to when people die. It was mentioned in multiple novels such as in [https://i.imgur.com/coi7RC3_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium Twin Shadowed Knight], [https://i.imgur.com/MjrFu0v_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium Pale Fallen Angel], [https://i.imgur.com/iVAJ7yZ_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium Dark Nocturne], and so on. It is unknown if there is an afterlife for Nobles and other beings or not, however, it is known that the afterlife exists. * Armageddon: The Armageddon is a distant timeless dimension which is shown in the final story of the series, the short story Armageddon. It is a realm where Sacred Ancestor wanders aimlessly until D arrives and they fight there for all of eternity in an endless battle. The Higher Dimensions In Vampire Hunter D, the existence of higher dimensions is something that is described or shown less due to the entire focus of the stories being centric towards the plot progression rather than depicting the cosmology. However, whatever information is given about the higher dimensions in the series, helps in the world-building and depicting the cosmology. It is to be noted that the Nobles had the technology/ability to access higher dimensional/extradimensional realms for their own personal as well as scientific purposes. The higher dimensions shown in the series are: * The Fourth Dimension: The Fourth Dimension was mentioned in the novel Tyrant's Star Parts 1 & 2 which is a dimension where Lawrence Valcua stored his bizarre inventions, devices, experimented mutants, four million corpses of experiments, another million half-dead bodies of nobles kept alive via experimental psychometric drugs, and so on. * Memory Time: Mentioned in White Devil Mountain, Memory Time is a dimension where Duke Gilzen sealed his entire castle (containing the experiments, weapons, aliens, his henchmen, and gadgets) away. It can be inferred that the dimension exists beyond the flow of time itself due to the fact that Greater Nobles who have the ability to access extradimensional spaces are unable to gain access to it. Moreover, [https://i.imgur.com/4Vd5Z3j_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium Zoltan, a hunter who was captured by Duke Gilzen and experimented on stated that he was drinking at a bar 2 days ago when he got drowsy and lost consciousness and when he woke up to the events of White Devil Mountain. It is to be noted that he was sealed away inside the castle and while only 2 days seemingly passed for him, in actuality over 10,000 years have passed since the castle was sealed away over 10,000 years ago which is even pointed out in the novel]. * Land of Gods: Mentioned in Fortress Of The Elder God, the Land of Gods is a higher dimensional realm from where many gods and eldritch beings came into the universe. Such as in the case of Clulu who is an omnipresent being existing in a different flow of time summoned by a certain group of Nobles to destroy the world but ended up stalemating the Sacred Ancestor for a year and whose death caused time itself to speed up. Therefore, it can be safely assumed that the Land of Gods houses many higher-dimensional eldritch beings and is itself a higher dimensional realm. * Void World: Mentioned in Bedeviled Stagecoach novel, the Void World is a realm where D ventures into for over a few hundred million years in order to search for the coffins of the son and daughters of Duke Sinistre. It is a realm without length, breadth, height, and flow of time as well as being incredibly vast to the point it took D a few hundred million years for his mission despite the latter displaying Infinite Speed. Furthermore, D spent a few hundred million years in the realm while zero time passed in the real world and even though the novel state that D laid on the ground for a few seconds as a corpse, it was in reference to the time taken for D to exit his body and travel through the door as well as coming back to life making the time for spending few hundred million years in the realm virtually zero. The quotes from the novel state that: The Akashic Records The Akashic Record is depicted to be a major plot point for the entire Tyrant's Star novel and gives a lot of development to the world building and cosmology of the entire setting of Vampire Hunter D. But first, lets talk about what Akashic Records are. Based on the Theosophical concept of the same name, The Akashic Records is the ether which is imprinted with the record of the entire Universe past, present, future and which governs all of creation meaning all of the realities and realms in the verse. The Akashic Records contains all the information, thoughts, and knowledge of everything living or dead that has happened, is happening, and will happen. One thing to be kept in mind is that while the novel states that the Akashic Records controls and sees all the Universe, however in context it refers to the Multiverse due to the fact that a) The Records was stated to govern all of Creation, and b) The term "Universe" is used synonymously to represent the "Multiverse" in Japanese novels since there is no plural for Universe and most novels generally refer the multiverse or all of creation as either Uchuu (Universe) or Sekai (World). It is interesting to see that while Valcua is able to read the actions and activities of everyone, he was unable to see anything about D. One might argue that Valcua can see the deal between D and Kima, however, it can be refuted by the fact that Valcua can see Kima's actions and read his thoughts] and as such, he can know what has transpired between Kima and D where Kima is being used as a proxy. D being missing from the records is again emphasized here when Valcua meets face to face with D. The Powers of Akashic Records is so great that when Valcua rewrote his death and became an entity connected with the Records, he was not only enriched with the knowledge and information of the Records, but he was also passively gaining abilities both natural and technological from all of creation past, present, and future. Even when D (and by relation, The Sacred Ancestor) is missing from the Records, they can be forcefully inserted into the ether to make them follow the records. However, D is not only able to resist it but can also change the Akashic Records. It is to be noted that no one can access the records and only a select few could only read it on a limited level such as Nostradamus, Swedenborg, etc. However, this rule does not apply to Sacred Ancestor, D, Matthew possessed by Valcua Two, and Valcua fused with Valcua Two as they can freely read and rewrite the records as they please. Without sidetracking, lets focus on the information given about the Akashic Records. The pronouncement of Akashic Records is Fate itself and changing the Akashic Records can change Reality itself as per the wishes of the user. The Vampire Hunter D verse contains Infinite Possibilities and scenarios for every event such as in the possibility of the Destroyer's escape scenario calculated by the Noble Scientists and since Fate and Causality ties in with probability, it can be stated that the Akashic Records hold Infinite Possibilities for every event or scenario. It is interesting to note that Akashic Records can be read as pages of a book as if all of reality is a story and that the world itself (which is in context referred to the Universe) is a part of the Records. The Akashic Records display higher dimensional properties such as when they are being leaked from the vault which results in the erasure of Time as well as History and affects the very fabric of the Universe implying that the ether is actually higher dimensional in nature. This was even proved when Kima with the added lifeforce boost from Callas, was able to come in contact with the Ether/Akashic Records which resulted in the erasure of him from all of Space and Time so hard that everyone, barring D and Sacred Ancestor, who knew him was able to forget about him as if Kima never existed in the first place. It is also to be noted that the "Vault" is not a physical place in the castle but rather a gateway to the dimension where the Akashic Records/Ether originated and exists in. This is implied to be the case when Kima opens the vault and the ether seeps in passively erasing the Space-Time as well as when Matthew states that he would erase the world from the records meaning the records can exist without the Universe or Space-Time itself (or all of Creation for that matter) and that they exist in some higher plane of existence which is shown when D enters the Vault of the Akashic Records. The dimension of the Akashic Records is a tremendously vast place which is felt by D upon entering the realm and is filled with fog (AKA the Ether) on all sides. In fact it is so vast, that a seemingly 6 or even 30 feet distance which can be ascertained by naked eye by anyone is actually Infinite. Human beings cannot enter into the realm of the Akashic Records which can be attributed to its higher dimensionality. This is also a realm which has no Space and Time since the Ether passively erases Space-Time and also the fact that D can see and interact with a Future Old version of Sue in her dreams while being in the Akashic Records where he changed the entirety of the plot of Tyrant's Star making it so that only Sue and Matthew along with the Nobles Count Brajou and Duchess Miranda fought and killed Lawrence Valcua on their own and living a happy life as per their mother's wish. Summary To summarize, the Vampire Hunter D verse consists of multiple universes and extradimensional realms of four-dimensional spaces like King Minos' Labyrinth as well as other universal realms such as the quantum realm, the afterlife, the dream realm, and even the realm of complete nothingness. The verse also contains higher dimensions such as the fourth dimension and higher dimensional realms beyond the flow of time such as memory time, land of gods, void realm, and so on. However, all of creation is governed by the Akashic Records which originated and exists in a tremendously vast realm seemingly beyond all of creation as well as being transcendental to it and is imprinted with all information pertaining to all of creation which allows the user to see and control everything in lower realities as nothing but a book. Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire Hunter D